In general, manufacturing, storage, and transportation of a product includes one or a plurality of processes, and plans and achievements of respective processes are managed by a manager. To manage these processes, a scheme of visually expressing plans and achievements of respective processes by using a table such as a Gantt chart is used. Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of expressing schedules planned for respective processes by using a bar graph and expressing progress statuses by using an overlapped line graph. With such a method, since schedules of plans and achievements of respective processes are visually expressed, the manager is able to more easily recognize the status of respective processes than when only numerical values are used.